All I can hear is love & cheer
by Selfia
Summary: One lonely night, a strange girl stumbles into the home of the Asakura residents. Though welcome with open arms, there is something unsettling. A twisted fate begins to unravel. LyXOcc, RxT,YxA
1. The arrival of Cheer!

_Title 1_

To all of my new readers and old friends, I greet you as you step into the hall of my work and I thank you for coming. Please enjoy my fan fiction, even though I know there aren't a lot of readers, I do believe that there are some people who I have a duty of writing for. Thank you.

(I know I've made key errors and other stupid mistakes in the past but I'm going to fix all of them. I shall reload all of the chapters and put them through a spell check so you most of you won't know how dumb I am. lulz :-)

Disclaimer; I don't own Shaman King

"There is a form of laughter that springs from the heart, heard every day in the merry voice of childhood, the expression of a laughter-loving spirit that defies analysis by the philosopher, which had nothing rigid or mechanical in it, and totally without social signigicane. Bubbling spontaneously from the heart of child or man. Without egotism and full of feeling, laughter is the music of life."

-Sir William Osler

If dear Tamao knew the fate of the night she was currently participating in, she would keep it the exact same in every way possible.

Tamao was casually washing dishes in the kitchen, cleaning the mess from the previous meal as she always did. The task was placed upon her by the infamous Anna, and this pink haired girl wasn't one for confrontation. She was usually happy do the work she was given, she had to earn her stay she didn't have a free ride here. (Although she wouldn't be turned away either, anyway) Besides, she liked doing the work in the solitude of the quiet kitchen. She would hum as she worked or sing in a soft inaudible voice. Tamao didn't like to admit it, but she had a secret love for music, classical for most of the part. Recently, she has been teaching herself the piano, a wonderful instrument for vocal accompiament.

Yet, at the current moment she had been washing, lightly singing a light tune about a girl in a lower life who looks up lovingly to a prince who didn't know she existed, a lass she was called, when Tamao heard a very loud knock on the front door. She was a little startled at the sound, but didn't loose composer. No one was around at this time of night, 11:47 p.m. to be exact, so she didn't expect someone to answer it for her and in replace of another she went herself. She whipped off the soap suds and water from her hands onto a vacant towel close to her and as she did so the raps on the door became louder, the person behind it becoming more and more impatient.

"I'm coming, calm down. Who'd be out here at this hour, anyway?" She wondered. It was a wondrous thought that could plague one's mind, and it would do this to Tamao for a very long time.

Her delicate little feet covered in the comfortable fabric of white cotton lightly glided across the floor with a ballet movement that would make any ballerina jealous. Tamao grabbed the front door handle, at last, and opened it wide to something she didn't expect. Her eyes went wide with surprise, for there in front of her was a young, purple haired girl dressed in a thin, oversized, shirt and plain jeans shivering in the cold night.

"H-help?" She stammered in a tiny voice meant for a child of seven.

Tamao, being the warm person she was, quickly pulled the girl in without hesitation, but also in a gentle manner that showed compassion. She led the girl into the living room and sat her down on the comfortable cream-colored couch, she pulled a red decorative blanket from the top, placing around the girl's freezing body.

"Sank coo" the purpled haired girl said in a more calm voice, yet she didn't get the words right, as she was trying to thank Tamao for her hospitality.

"What is your name?" Tamao asked curiously, almost ignoring her strange choice in words think they were only mispronounced due to her cold diaphragm.

The girl only tilted her head in confusion, "Mhat dis 'name'" she asked.

"A name is what people call you by, a title. What are you called by?"

"Oh!" She lit up as she understood now, but then she lost the light in her face "Vi cam't member mhat mit dis"

Tamao was trying to understand why a pretty young girl would wind up on her doorstep in the middle of the night and barely speak. "What do you remember?"

She thought for a moment, "Mot lunch." She looked back curiously at Tamao and tried to think very hard for a moment. "What is your... Name?"

"I'm Tamao" She replied.

"Tamano. Tamlo. Tamma. Tamo" She couldn't pronounce her name yet, " Tamo! Tamo, Tamo, Tamo. Tamo?"

"Not quite," She said, but then when the girl's face darkened she corrected herself "but Tamo will work"

"Tamo! Cha!" She brightened.

Tamao enjoyed this girl's optimistic attitude, it was very reassuring to the fact that she hasn't had the best of luck over the past few months. This girl seemed to bring a much needed scence of happiness. She was like a puppy that had been brought in from a snowy winter night and given a few slices of quality meat to fill it's empty stomach, then all the children who cooed around it would ask "May we keep him?" Only one problem was to be noted, what would Anna say?

Tamao would find out soon enough, as Anna had heard the noise that the girl and Tamao had been making as they exchanged their first few sentences of many to come. Anna entered the room in a very large cotton T-shirt that went to her knees while her legs were bare, she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes to regain her composure of usual emotionless facial expressions.

"What's with all the noise, Tamao?" She said as she came out of her sleepy daze. She saw the strange girl Tamao had invited in, "Who is she?"

"I'm sorry to have awoken you Anna. This girl, she's a cousin of mine who decided to drop in." She lied.

"In the middle of the night?"

"She'll just drop in at any time when she needs to"

"What's her name?"

"It's... Ukiuku" she said, close to panicking "My dear cousin, Ukiuku"

Anna stared at Tamao for a moment, and Tamao was about to panic when Anna said "Stop lying Tamao, I won't be mad if you tell me the truth."

"You won't?" She replied uneasily.

"No," She stepped up to the new strange girl and bent down to eye level and gazed into the girl's deep green emerald eyes. The girl blew into Anna's face playfully and giggled, Anna smiled at her warmth but didn't let Tamao see it, it was only for her and the girl.

She stood up strait and said in an emotionless tone, "She can stay, since apparently she doesn't have any clothes with her she can borrow some of mine. I'll make her a bed while you, Tamao finish the dishes, then get some sleep"

"Okay, then. Anna are you feeling well?" Tamao asked in a very curious manner.

"I'm perfectly fine, Tamao." She motion for the girl to follow her, "What's her real name?"

"She doesn't know"

"Then I guess we can just call you, Ukiuku then. It suits you, how does that sound?"

"Cha!" She replied happily.

"Good then, you must be tired, come on" Anna lead her new acquaintance Ukiuku to her room.

Tamao stood there for a moment in wonder, "I guess Anna looses her anger in her sleep."


	2. The Arrival of New Friends!

Hello, kitties! Wanna know something? I'm an idiot, I re-read the first chapter and I forgot a few things. One thing is that I put a little star by the word Lass, I was talking about a song called "Lass from the low Country". It's sort of a classical peice that talks about a young girl who wasn't of special birth and was in love with the prince, it's sad because he never knew how much she was in love with him and she died of a broken heart at a young age. The song always reminded me of how Tamao pinned for Yoh, and how he never knew (or really how he was to dence to relize it!) how she loved him... Sad isn't it?

Anyway, I have only seen one review so far, I thank Furiizu for the wonderful review and hope that they will like this one cause it's for you!. Anyone who reviews and tells me something they like about the story or that they just like it will be dedicated, so get to typing!

Dedications of reviewers: Furiizu

Disclaimer; I don't own Shaman King, if I did I wouldn't have given the show to 4kids entertaiment and I would find someone for Tamao.

"Throw your dreams into space like a kite, and you do not know what it will bring back, a new life, a new friend, a new love, a new country."  
-Anais Nin

Tamao, as usual was up early in the morning preparing breakfast for the occupants of the household. Her sleeping schedule wasn't healthy but it got the job done, she would go to sleep very late at night and rise before the dawn did. She was determined to keep her own while she stayed here, nothing less than the best was accectable from a stong-willed girl like her. At the moment she was preparing a tasty dish for breakfast. Ah! What a good cook she was, the lovely scent made its way throught the house luring the sleepy teens out of slumberland and into the land of crappy reality. (haha)

Oddly enough, the first to arrive in the kitchen was Yoh, of all people. He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes and walked across the floor in teddy bear slippers, while also having on dark pajama bottoms, and a plain cotton shirt. "Morning, Tamao" he said holding back a yawn, then releasing it louding from his lungs.

Tamao smiled sweetly at him, "You must have gotten a good nights sleep"

"You bet. What about you?" He asked sitting down at the table.

"Oh, I don't know," she said in an unsure voice, "I have to stay up late and then I'm up early for breakfast, so I don't get much sleep." She set a plate of steamy food down for Yoh, but he kept his eyes on her.

"Why stay up so late, everyone deserves a good nights sleep." He said, then took a bite to eat out of his plate. "People our age sleep the most in this part of our life time than the rest, might as well dream for the future in sleep than daydream the day away."

"That is a very wise thing to say, Yoh." She said, this boy always seemed so inspiring in the morning. "I promise I'll try and go to bed earlier."

"And stay in bed later, you're not the only one who knows how to cook." Yoh then began inhaling his meal down in seconds.

He's so cute when he eats, Tamao thought to herself.

"Good morning" Anna said as she entered the kitchen a few minutes later, with a change in clothing, she had bottoms on as well now. She sat down in the seat closest to Yoh, "Ukiuku is still asleep, so I guess she'll be up in awhile. I went ahead and laid out a nice clean dress for her to wear instead of those raggedy clothes." Tamao poured a cup of coffee for her and a plate of breakfast, she said a quiet thanks in gratitude for her hard work.

"Who's, Ukiuku?" Yoh asked, his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full" Anna said as she nugged him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Sorry," he swallowed "who's Ukiuku?"

Tamao answered the question, "She came here last night. She's young, has no memory, and doesn't have very good speach, we couldn't turn her away. Anna agreed with me." She sat down with them, a cup of sweetened coffee in her hands.

"I'd have done the same thing" Yoh responded.

"That's typical for you though. Considering all the freeloaders that you bring home" Anna said as she sipped her coffee.

"That's not fair Anna, I know you'd miss them if they weren't here anymore" Yoh said in a light-hearted voice, not to argue.

"Maybe, but I'll leave it at that"

Slowly but surely, everyone started waking up that morning, but Ukiuku wasn't awake yet. The rest of group hadn't heard about her since the conversation of the girl was out of the way before they had awoken. When the term of "the rest" is being used here, it is ment that Horo Horo, Ren, Prirka, and Lyserg.

Around the time of 10 o'clock, sleeping beauty herself had come into the kitchen wearing only the long shirt Anna had given her to borrow. The four that had been kept in the dark about this for the time thought the situation of strange girl they haven't seen before walk into a room with little to wear a bit akward.

"Ukiuku, didn't you see the dress I laid out for you? I ment for you to wear that" Anna said, breaking the silence, finally.

"Uh, didn't know those were her. Sorry" she said a little unevenly.

"Your speach has improved," Tamao cut in happily.

"Chess! Ukiuku found a wonderfull book in Anna bedroom. Called a bictionary" she still had a long way to go.

"Okay. Who exactly is she and why do you know her?" Pirika cut in.

"Her name is Ukiuku and she will be staying with us for the time being" Anna said, finishing her second cup of coffee. "She's Tamao's cousin."

We're going back to that story?! Tamao yelled in her mind.

"And she doesn't know the language very well, so don't ask about her pronoucing" Anna finished.

Ukiuku turned to Tamao cheerfully and asked, "What smells so good, Tamo?"

"It's just breakfast, sit down and I'll make you some, sweetie"

Ukiuku decides to sit in between Lyserg and Horo Horo, she looks at Lyserg and smiles very sweetly. Her smile is so sweet that he blushes. As he does this she giggles, "What is your name?" She asks.

He swallows, though nothing was in his mouth, "I'm Lyserg. Lyserg Diethel" his blush became alittle deeper.

"Ukiuku name is Ukiuku. Tamo gave Ukiuku her name, so she like it!" She giggled.

"It does suit you well" he smiled at her sheer optimism.

"It does? That good!"

Behind her, a impatient Horo Horo tried to gain her attention by poking lightly her in the back. "Chess?" She said, looking backwards at him.

"My name is Horo Horo" he said in normal tone of voice. There's a possibility that he'll stalk her.

"Ukiuku name is Ukiuku" she said happily, yet again. She the turned away from him to introduce herself to the rest of the group, leaving Horo Horo stranded in his trampled pride.

"I'm Pirika, nice to meet you" The blunette said, the two will be good friends, no doubt.

"I am Ren, and I know you are Ukiuku" he said before the girl could say anything, he's going to be an older brother figure.

"I'm Yoh, it's good to meet you" Yoh said, he'll be the one to help her relax.

Ukiuku was overwhelmed with the happiness she has found among her new friends. The long road ahead of her will bring destruction upon her life and the ones around her, but for now it didn't matter for she had people who would walk through fire to keep her safe.

"Tell us about yourself, Ukiuku" Lyserg cut in.

"Ukiuku can't remeber much, so please" she became very enthusiastic about this, "tell Ukiuku about the ones around her"

All she has to do is keep the memory of today, and forget the ones of the yesterdays for now.

End of chapter 2

I always thought that Anna could be a coffee drinker. I bet if she was an alchohalic drinker she could hold her liquor! Random funnies.

Okay, it only took one full day this time. I would have finished sooner, but a good friend of mine called me on the phone so that we could disscuss our battle plan when we go to the mall. We're going to stalk people(with no hostility or violence!!!!) then call a crayon company and ask them why their crayons melt in my car.


	3. The Arrival of a Fae!

Hello again, kitties! I didn't forget anything in the last chapter, suprising. I probably did but just haven't relized it yet, oh well!

Who reviewed? I wonder who, oh it's this nice person! Yet again, Furiizu is the only reviewer, I do greatly appreciate their efforts in reading and reviewing, however I would like to share the dedications among others as well! Please, review so I can show my thanks, just say that you read the story and I'll dedicate it to you!

Dedications, To the wonderful, lovely, fantastic, gracious...Furiizu! I Appreciate you!

Disclaimer; I don't own Shaman King, and I really wouldn't want to for I have to much work upon my head as it is!

_"I began to believe the fairy tales: You know, how we're all out there looking for our magical missing half."  
Michael Bergin_

It seems that Ukiuku hadn't relized that not everyone spent the day in their pajamas, especialy when they had such clothes that showed a little to much leg area. After a speach from Tamao about how she needed to look dappropriate in front of new aquaintences, she finally agreed to change and bathe. What had happened to Ukiuku before she arrived was unknow, but she apparently hadn't had a good bath in awhiles time. Her pretty long purple hair was matted and her skin was riddled with dirt, yet she didn't reak of some unholy scent, so to speak.

Tamao lent her all of the hair and beauty products she owned, and for at least and hour and a half Ukiuku had become the doll Tamao never had. She pulled, poked, prodded, and cleaned every dirty inch of her.

"Why don't I use some hair palmade on you?" Tamao asked, currently perfecting her lucious purple locks.

Ukiuku was wrapped in a large fluffy towel set in front of a lighted vanity in the ladies bathroom of the Asakura household. "What hair palmade?" She asked curiously.

Tamao took a small tub out of the second drawer of the vanity, on the top of the lid there was a picture ripe strawberry, a cute little animated one. "It's this stuff," she said as she removed the lid and put it under Ukiuku's nose to smell. She took a big whiff of it, she awed at the yummy smell. "You like?" Tamao asked, Ukiuku nodded in delight it, "I have some other scents if you want to see which one you like best"

"What would suit, Ukiuku?" She asked in reply.

"I think a flowery smell, like lavender or camille or even lilac would be good for you." Tamao said, she rummaged through the same drawer for similar products. She pulled a circular object out along with the others but she dropped it from her hands and rolled to the floor and under the vanity. Tamao ducked under it to retrieve the sphere.

"What would," she trailed on that word to find the right following ones. "what would Lyserg like best on Ukiuku?"

Surprised by her question, Tamao banged her on the bottom side of the peice of furniture, "What was that you said?" She arose from the floor without the object she dropped, rubbing the spot on her head she hurt.

"Be not angry, Tamo" Ukiuku said with much emotion, "What does Tamo think Lyserg would like best on Ukiuku?"

Tamao questioned what Ukiuku was asking. I guess she must like him, she thought. Tamao smiled at Ukiuku's young first blossoming love. She stood behind her and said, "I think that Lyserg would like it if you smelt like lavender."

"Tamo does? Chess lavender" Ukiuku happily decided.

Tamao took a light whip of the mixture and glazed it over Ukiuku's tresses, then she worked in so as to blend it in with her locks instead of giving an oiley that wouldn't look good at all. When she finished her hair was full, lucious, silky, and smelt of a midnight garden with morning dew.

"Ukiuku love it!" She squealed fauning over her precious hair.

"Now for the best part of your treatment" Tamao annouced with a happy tone with a blend of sneaky attitude in it. She pulled a lovely light purple dress out from a small basket next to the door. "Pretty" Ukiuku whispered. The dress wasn't very elborante, but it wasn't plain either the color was a light lavender, normal sleve length, and stopped right above her knees.

"I want you to put this on, I'll be right outside while you change." Tamao handed over the artricle of clothing and left through the door swiftly.

Ukiuku removed the towel that was wrapped around her torso and let it drop to the ground, she took the dress and pulled it over her head and rolled it down her figure. She looked into the vanity mirror and examined herself, though not sure what to look for if anything was out of place. She saw how she looked and was satisfied with her appearence since the dress fit so well, hugging the good curves on her so that she looked cute. "Ukiuku bet Lyserg will like her" she said to herself.

Since Ukiuku was busy admiring herself in the mirror she didn't quite her the tiny rustling noise coming from somewhere in the room. It just so happens that Morphin had decided to take a long well deserved nap, like she always does every few days, no one likes a cranky fae. She liked to curl up in the basket full of fresh towels Tamao always put in after they had been washed and dried. Luckily she had always been a heavy sleeper, for the beauty treatment Tamao had been giving to Ukiuku wasn't what had woken her up, but it was mearly the fact that both her body and mind had recived enough rest to be up and running again.

Morphin might have been a little dissoriented, but she knew who she was familiar with and who she wasn't and Ukiuku wasn't an old friend. Being the curious creature she was, Morphin decided to investigate this new being. She rised from her warm little sanctuary on towels and flew higher above her napping spot. She wasn't at all sure, but she had a good feeling that this girl wouldn't be able to see her since she was a spirit. She hovered around Ukiuku's hair hiding behind it hiding behind it when she moved. Morphin finally noticed how pretty this girl's hair was, and being how she was, fae blood running through her veins, she pulled at her hair abrutely giving Ukiuku a start.

"Gah!" She squealed, when she spun around to see what was there she grabbed Morphin in her hands in anger. "What is it?!" Her temper began to flare, she stared at Morphin intently before releasing her from her grip. "Let us see what Tamo has to say."

Ukiuku turned a heel and stamped toward door, Tamao was leaning against the wall casauly waiting for Ukiuku to finish dressing. When she looked to her though, she was quite suprised to see that the girl had encaptured the pink fae.

"Who is this creature, Tamo?" The annoyed girl asked.

Tamao was stunned by the circumstances that she could even see Morphin, let alone catch her. "Ukiuku... Do you know what a shaman is?"

She raised an eyebrow curiously and answered with a question of her own, "What that have to do with anything?'

"I think we need to talk to Anna" Tamao took Ukiuku's hand and led her away quickly, she still held Morphin in her hand despite her pleas to be free.

End of chapter three! Left on a cliffie! You must now wait until the next chapter and only think of what will happen next, for I have no idea what to write!!!!

Fae, fairy, faery it's all the same, I just prefer to spell it Fae. It rolls off the tounge a little sweeter.

I apologize for not updating sooner, I got a tad bit lazy and suffered post-syndromatic-writers-block. There's a cure, right? Read and Review!


	4. The Arrival or a secret and an interest!

I'm bored right now so I've decided to type the next chapter to pass the time, but I still don't know what to write... I work with what I can.

I forgot to say it before, but I'm making all the characters older. That means that most of them are around the age of 18, and Tamao is about 17 I think. I'm keeping Ukiuku about 15 for a reason, it creates a conflict between the age difference when Lyserg starts to like her. That way I won't have to work as hard.

I also found a little tidbit on the figures women have and I thought it might help with my writing. I kind of thought that Ukiuku would be a rectangle figure. A rectangle has the females' bust and hips the same size and waist is less than nine inches smaller. Just if you want to know! .

Dedications: These dedications are to four wonderful, caring, gracious, loving people Furiizu, Arina666, Aizzir, Lira O Sole Mio. I thank you soooo very very very very much for reviewing!!!! Thank you!!!

(but, Lira. What's a mary-sue?)

Disclaimer; I don't own Shaman King, if I did I'd tell you so.

"We can always choose to percieve things differently. You can focus on what's wrong in your life, or you can focus on what's right. But whatever you focus on, you're going to get more of. Creation is an extention of thought. Think lack, and you get lack. Think abundance, and you get more. A hidden belief that many of us hold is that there is something wrong with being happy. We have been taught that it's arrogant to think we're deserving of total happiness. If anything some into our lives -love, success, happiness- which seems like it would be suited to a 'deserving' person, we conclude it can't possibly be for us. We have been unable to accept joy because it doesn't match who we are, yet it is not only our right, but in a way, our responsibility to be happy." -Marianne Wiliamson '_A Return To Love_'

Ukiuku had been listened to the explanations, excuses, and conversations of why Tamao had tried telling Anna about how she was able to see Morphin. They had been talking over this for a few hours now. Ukiuku had gotten Morphin to finally calm down, and had let her lounge in her hand. She gently stroked her pink hair while humming something she made up. Ukiuku couldn't understand how she saw this spirit was so important to Tamao. She could recall that she had seen one or two in the house when she awoke a few times the night before.

The girl had placed herself by the large window in the living room. Her mind started to wander as she watched the sun slowly, but surely, sink under the bunched mid-autumn trees. The gentle light shined through the leaves, leaving traces of red on her hair and face.

"It's hard" she said softly.

Morphin looked up and muttered a quiet 'pree' noise is question.

She still stared out the window, but replied "It's hard to live in this world as a human, or something close to that of one." She let her eyes follow down to Morphin, "don't you think?"

Morphin tilted her head in queery, another sound emminating from her vocals.

"You'll keep my secret won't you?" She asked, brushing a finger against the faes' hair again. "I will tell everyone about my truth eventually, but not now. I like being this carefree and... Cheery. I haven't been like before, and I couldn't stand having a single one of my new friends be put in danger for my actions. They can't be told, not know, not yet."

Morphin gave her a look with soft eyes, and then gave her hand a small kiss. She would keep the promise this way as the binding deal.

A very small, hardly visible tear rolled down Ukiuku's cheek. It diassapated as it traveled down to her chin. Morphin comforted her by hugging her thumb lovingly.

"Ukiuku?" A familiar voice asked from the door way.

The girl quickly whiped away the previous tear and turned to the person. "Hello, Lyserg" She greeted as she stood up walking towards him. She stared down at Morphin, still cradled in her hands.

"Tamao and Anna told me about well" Lyserg trailed off on his sentence, alittle nervous. He pointed to the spirit in the girls' arms. He, being of his male nature, fianlly took notice over the change Tamao had helped her make to her appearence. "I think you look really nice. Did you do something with your hair?" He studdered on the words with the letter 'd' in them.

Ukiuku giggled lightly, "Ukiuku thanks Lyserg for noticing. Tamo did good job, chess?" She had to let her speech fall into her newly made habit.

"She really did" He didn't studder that time. He did look at his feet nervously, as did she. The tension could be cut with a dull knife. Morphin could never tolerate this, especialy from two that she loved so much. She flew out of Ukiuku's hands, much to her surprise, and into the space between she and Lyserg. Morphin took a tiny fistfull of both bangs of the twos' hair and pulled with what little energy she had. For a fae she was strong. Both Ukiuku and Lyserg cried in protest, but they were pulled together by the faes' action.

Ukiuku stumbled and fell into Lyserg's arms, by accident of course (is what she would say).

"Morphin!" Lyserg yelled. She mearly laughed as she let go of the hairs and flew off. "Sorry about that," He reasurred. Ukiuku looked up at him, a blush begining to warm her face. She smiled widely at his naive ways.

"Lyserg?" She cooed, "Is Ukiuku your... Friend?"

"Wha?" He started to studder a bit again, "Well... Of course you are!"

"Good!" She turned her fall into a tight embrace as she wrapped her arms around him. "I still wonder if we could be more." She whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" She tugged herself away from the hug, "Ukiuku should help Tamo make the big dinner she wanted to cook tonight. Ukiuku will see you in awhile. Bai bia!" She said this quickly, then scrambled out of the room without hesitation or much of a better explanation.

Lyserg stood in shock for only a second before he hit his head to the palm of his hand saying over and over again. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He pulled at his hair, "She's 15! There's three years between you and her! Think about it!" Morphin poked her head back into the, she laughed at how her friend was stressing over this new dilema of his. He would never be able to find a way out this, especially when he wouldn't be let out.

------

What do you think? Yes, I know it's short but it's also an uber cute little scene!

Well, I have to go and find something so bye and enjoy!

-Selfia


	5. The Arrival of Lyserg's Headaches!

I want to make a confession (due to the fact that I need to fill the space here) you wanna know where I get most of my quotes for the story from? Celestial Seasonigs tea boxes. I admit it. I like quotes, and I like tea. Great, right?

I'm sorry that I've been lazy and haven't updated in an uber long time. No excuse, just been playing some games and studying for a big school test. Sorry.

Dedictions:

"The reverse side also has a reverse side."

- Japanese Proverb

Lyserg gently set a hand upon his forehead, the skin was a tad bit warm and on the brink of sweating. He couldn't stand rising tempeture of the setting sun, the nights wear hot in mid-auttum here. He knew that he could have been doing a million other things that would be much more useful, but this was what he chose to be doing. Lying on the couch in the living-room trying to rid himself of a pounding head-ache. He really saw no use in going outside with this heat everywhere. Besides, he wanted to think things over for a few minutes. This dillema with Ukiuku, a newbie in the Asakura house, was putting to much weight on his shoulders. He couldn't see himself telling her that there wasn't anychance of she and him being more that friends on any level, but he could see himself asking her if she wanted to visit the carnival that was coming to town in a few days.(A/N; idea that I stole) Yet, he had only known her for a very short time, though it had seemed longer.

He was afraid that Ukiuku wouldn't think of him the way he thought of her. He also thought that the age difference between them would prove to make him look slightly... Perverted. He continued to look over almost every detail of the situation, but this only increased the pressure in his brain.

In fact, he was so lost in thought he did not hear the door of the room open, or when in closed, or when a pair of little feet came scutteling across the floor. He did, however, notice when a strong hand shook him out of his trance.

"Earth to Lyserg!" A cute, girlish voice announced. (A/n; let's play guess who)

Lyserg did wake up immediatly, and was surprised when he saw Pirika standing over him. "What is it?" He grumbled, pulling some composure together. He sat upright to better speak with her.

"Don't take a tone like that with me." Pirika retorted, she pushed the mug filled with tea she came in with under his nose forcefully. "Ukiuku heard that you had a bad migrane and 'Tamo' just happened to be showing her how to make tea when she decided she wanted to bring some to you."

When Lyserg took the mug from her she plopped herself next to him on the couch. Lyserg sipped the tea, it was sweet and tasted like camomile, a favorite of his.

"Sorry if your dissapointed that I came, but Tamao insisted that I delivered this to you instead of Ukiuku. She's kind of busy with some things for dinner, or something like" Pirika began picking at her finger nails, she wanted to keep herself busy, not reveiling how nervous she actually was. "I don't belive what Anna first said."

Lyserg looked at her with a confused face.

"When she said that Ukiuku was Tamao's cousin, it just doesn't seem true."

"I'll agree, but then I still wouldn't know what to belive." Lyserg replied, he took another swig of the tea.

"Be that as it may," Pirika stood from her seat and went to stand by the large window. "You have to wonder where she came from"

The sun had slowly setted beyond the horizon, traces of the day were still being left on the outside world beyond the transparent glass. Pirika gently ran a stray finger on her right hand . She blew warm air on the surface, creating a thin layer of fog. She took her wandering finger and drew a heart in on the glass, an antic that many girls grow accustom to.

Pirika's eyes narrowed in a sneaky way. She felt lucky that Lyserg couldn't see her entire smug look from the reflection of the partialy fogged glass, and she felt even better because he was to dense (like all men) to look at her. "I bet you could get her to tell you the truth" She said in a sly manner

Lyserg almost choked on his tea upon hearing her say that, "What are you talking about?!" He gave a slight glare, as if he had been offendened.

Pirika was taken aback, or seemed that way. She knew his reaction would be like that. "What do you mean, I now how you two act. You both hit it off instantly, as if you were made for each other. You of all people would be able to get her to confess." She said with a fake trembling bottom lip.

"Let's get one things straight," Lyserg stood from his seat. He pointed an angry finger at her and said, "I won't let you think that way. Both of us would probably find a reasonable explanation to all this, don't start making any accusations about her."

"Ah, how boldly you stand up for a girl you barely know. I think you two would make a perfect couple!" She smiled brightly as she faced him, her hands placed behind her back.

"Stop saying things like that. I don't treat girls like that. Pretending to have deep interests before anything has developed between two people. It's unethical and-"

"Not Lysergish?" She cut in, she lightly stepped toward the door proudly. "Besides," she opened the door in a rush, "Who said you were pretending?" She half slammed the door after her sentence.

Lyserg groaned in frustration as he sunk back into the couch, careful not to spill the tea that was still in his hand. He didn't even give any thought to the pre-annual Halloween card that Marco and Hao sent to him and Yoh. This year, Marco was dressed as a male Witch and Hao a toad. They both seemed to have a good relationship, oddly enough. He didn't dare want to think of asking them if they had any good tips for him.

Pirika didn't seem to understand his predicament. Even though, in truth, he himself had no idea what he was doing either.

----------

Finally!!!!! GAHHH, why did it take so long to write this!?! It's not even very good, not at all. I've been alittle burnt out on writing the last week or three. That could be why. Oh, well. You see at the end? Right there, you see? THERE! Happy Mr.Flamer, I put in a bit about the cuteness that is Marco and Hao for you, I took critisism. Now tell me if I spelt that word right.

-Selfia


	6. The Arrival of A Luscious, Little Love!

OKAY!!! Do you wanna know what I did wrong? I forgot to include the dedications of you guys that reviewed!!! How stupid am I?!?! I can't belive I was that stupid, GAH!!!!!

I apologize for my idiot actions. XD

Is the title cute or what, just guess who the lovers are. Ukiuku and Lyserg, not right now kittens love takes time to bloom. It's two that you know, oh so well!

Dedications: These go to the wonderful, lovable, fantastic, and unbelivably patient people, (from chapter 5) Jeanne Diethel, Aizzir, & Arina666. I love you all!

(for chapter 4) Aizzir, Lira O Sole Mio, Juubi Karakuchi, Arina666, Energy Witch, (someone I'm not going to mention), Kaydreams, AND!!! Furiizu ( -- one of my coolest reviewies!) I HEART HEART HEART HEART HEART ALL OF YOU AWESOME PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What lies before us and what lies behind us are tiny compared to what lies within us."

-Henry David Thoreau

"Could you teach Ukiuku to make this, Tamo?" Ukiuku asked curiously, pointing to a recipe for strawberry shortcake in of Tamao's many cookbooks on all subjects. Tamao seemd to have three main interests, cooking, cleaning, and music. Maybe even some art if it pleases her. Like the sketches she sees Lyserg do every now and then.

Tamao admired Ukiuku's enthusiasm, but also found it annoying in some ways. None the less, she gave a mildly sincere smile along with the words, "After when I get around to showing how to make all those other dishes, I promise I will."

"Thank you, Tamo!" She replied in a very sweet tone, which would seem annoying when done 300 times in two hours, and went back to her work.

Tamao went to the refrigirator in search of more carrots to peel for her stew. She pulled out only three for a marked bag and made alittle sigh. Looking over at Ukiuku, who was at the time cutting potatoes, and asked, "Would you like to go with me to the store tomorrow?" Ukiuku glanced over with a quizzical look. "We need to buy, well " she went back to view the content of the refrigirator, "almost every thing that was once in here. I'll ask Anna if she needs me to get any health drinks, and then Yoh will ask me for potato chips like always. How can I say no to that cute puppydog face he has when he asks me." Tamao couldn't help but fantasize when she thought of how sweet Yoh can be at times. She just stading with the cold air of the fridge blowing at her legs and stomach. She was so out of it she didn't notice when Ukiuku asked if she was okay, or when she poked her in the ribs with a carrot, or even when she was greeted by Ren walking into the kitchen in search of milk.(a/n; I did this last time, right?) Mind you that he also didn't have a shirt on, evening training was always on his agenda.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked Ukiuku, pointing to the dazey Tamao. Then he added, "and what are you doing to her?" when he noticed the poking of the carrot.

Ukiuku looked toward him with a plain look only know to her, "Tamo is daydreaming again."

Ren, frustrated as always, wasted no time in moving Tamao. He simply grabbed her around the waist so that her could lift her. She was remarkably light, he made a small note of this for his own reason. Tamao however, didn't find this so amusing. She was awoke from her daze, blinked twice and then looked behind her down at Ren. "Ah... What are you doing?" She asked in a quiet, but with a slight hint of embaressment.

"You were in the way, a lot of the times you are. Especialy now, I want milk." He said in his usual dull voice. With that he moved her over a foot or two and went to the fridge in search of his precious milk.

Ukiuku watched Ren in his search, "Does Ren always drink so much milk?"

He stood up when he found the bottle, Ukiuku doing the same. "Yes, Ren does" he replied, taking a big gulp of milk.

Tamao tried very hard to conceal her small blush that began to creep around her face as she took her place back at washing carrots and patatoes, noting something easily done whith Ukiuku around. She abandoned Ren for two single seconds when she turned to Tamao, seeing that she became inconspicuous when Ren had picked her up. "Is Tamo blush-" She was abrutly cut off by Tamao shoving a large, washed patato in her big mouth. Ren glanced over and raised an eyebrow in question, the he sighed in a annoyed way. He then stuffed the milk back into the fridge before leaving the two girls on their own, muttering something about "Women and their strange manners." Ukiuku watched him leave, with the patato still in her mouth.

"You just had to say something, didn't you?" Tamao said in a slightly cold way, pulling the patato out of Ukiuku's mouth. She sighed, rewashing the cut vegtable and placing it in a pot full of others. "No one would blame me for feeling that way around him, he can actualy be very nice to people, he just doesn't like to show it around the guys. They would say he is just a big softie and they wouldn't respect him like they do. I don't think I'm attractive to him, but sometimes I just can't help myself. He is so kind to me when it's just the two of us, everyone misunderstands." She explained, turning away from Ukiuku.

"Why does Tamo act that way then? Acting so embaressed when he touches you?" Ukiuku asked in an understanding tone.

"Huh?" She looked back over at her with a shocked expression.

"Really. If Tamo and Ren are so comfortable when alone, why not be comfortable around others?"

"You can't be serious?"

"Yes, serious. Tamo and Ren are friends, and they are friend with friends, what is the problem? Friends will respect and care for the two, not judge and ridicual."

Tamao stopped to think, she never did anything with Ren besides talk to him and give him cake, which he always liked. Maybe she should ask him if he wanted to join her at the Carnival this weekend. "Maybe I should." She thought aloud.

"Yes, Tamo should!" She agreed happily.

"I'll do it!" Tamo yelled with a joyous laugh.

"Do what?" A voice asked from behind. A voice that made Tamao clamp her hands over her mouth at record speeds. Ukiuku pulled Tamao's hands away, turned her around abrutely and pushed her toward the door frame roughly. She, of course, stumbled a bit but stood straight and breathed a confident breath. She stroded over to Ren and began speaking. "Um... Ren, I j-just want-ted t-to-"

'Wait, before you finish I need to ask, um" He looked over Tamao's shoulder and toward Ukiuku who was munching on a carrot like a snack and the two in front of her were people in a casual movie. She finally got the message and scuttled away saying that she needed to go talk to Anna.

Ren resumed his question to Tamao, placing both of his hands on her shoulders to attract her full attention, she started to blush again. "There's suppose to be a Carnival this weekend, not to extravagant and not good enough for a girl like you, but Yoh and Anna are going and I thought it would a good idea if-"

Tamao cut him off by placing a sweet little finger on his lips, a universal sign that she wanted him to stop rambling let her get to the point she wanted to make in the first place. "I'd love to go with you Ren." Then she lifted her arms to pull him into a tight embrace. She smiled secretly against his chest and Ren waisted no time to reply to her hug.

Meanwhile, Ukiuku giggled. Morphine hovered over her shoulders pouting with her arms crossed against her chest. "Who said you get to have all the fun as Cupid?" She remarked, watching the new couple in their lovely bliss.

-----------------

Cute right? IT"S CUTE!!! I think sometimes that Ren is always badmouthed and Tamao is very lonely, and this was all that I could think of at the moment.


	7. The Arrival of a Secret Confession!

Ok, ok, ok... I would like to point out a really stupid mistake. I kept spelling my character's name wrong! The 'u' key and the 'i' key are right next to each other, but for almost six chapaters? How could I miss that? I'm going to just leave her name the same I have been spelling it though, If I don't I'm just confusing myself. When I say Ukiuku instead of Ukiuki, you'll know what I mean.

Dedications; Oh, mysweetie reviewies reviewed!Thank you to Arina666 and Jeanne Diethel, but wait!Where hasthe rest of my flock of coolies gone, O where O where can they beeee? Please, just say that you like the story so I have a reason to write something instead of just ranting! I really love all you kittens! Yeah, smilesmile!

_"Time is nature's way of keeping everything from happening all at once." _

_- Anonymous _

"Ok." Tamao took in a big breath that would normaly make her diafram burst to calm her down some. She placed both her hands on Ren's shoulders firmly, "Can we tell people about us or should this be our little secret?" She had been trying to ask him this for weeks, but just couldn't find the right words. She kept making long speaches before she finally relized she just needed to ask him straight forward what he thought was a good idea.

The problem was that Ren didn't know what the good idea to do was either, "Well... What do you think we should do?"

Tamao's head slumped down to face her shoes. All that time for thinking, wasted! She thought sadly.

"Hey it's alright,"Ren said, pulling Tamao's arms down and entangling their finger together, gently giving one hand a small kiss. "We'll figure something out, I'm just afraid of the greif Horohoro would give me. I can barely keep myself from killing him now, if he found out this soon I think their'd be a murder scene." He joked, giving her a smile.

Tamao gave a small, soft laugh, "I feel so spoiled, I'm the only one you're nice to" She buried her face into his shirt as he place a hand on the back of her head. He replied, "You have every right to be."

Meanwhile, Ukiuku and Morphin were calmly, and sneakily searching through Tamao's bedroom. She didn't have a real reason as to why, besides the fact that she wanted to spend some quality time with her new fae friend. Ukiuku pulled the drawers of Tamao's old timey dresser in a calm fashion as she picked which clothes Tamao probably liked and dislike, while also folding anything that had been throw in and placed array. She pulled a white blouse that she thought was very nice. Made out of a soft colored lace around the collar and a sleeker fabric that would probably accent Tamao's chest and stomach in different ways, she put it in the definately pile. Maybe there was a reason Ukiuku was invading Tamao's privacy. After she and Ren finally confessed that they both had feelings for each other, Ukiuku thought that Tamao would want something nicely cordinated for her to wear when she wants to impress her best boytoy.

Ukiuku turned to face Morphin, who was busy picking out hair accessories, jewerly, and good shades of make up that were organized in Tamao's vanity set, when she had picked out a good pair of black pants, which she had a lot of, that went good with the white blouse. "Do you have anything that will fit this arrangement well enough?" She asked, holding up the clothing. Morphin thought for a moment before she dissapeared once more beneath the items. She rose back up with a lovely heart necklace, a few heart hairclips, and four red bangles, two for each arm. "Perfect" Ukiuku cheered, as did the fae friend.

"All we need now is Tamao to fit into them." She layed the out fit on Tamao's bed while Morphin did the same with the accessories. Ukiuku placed a hand on her chin in thought, wondering about another aspect that would make Tamao pretty. "What if we put her hair in two tails, like this," She pulled her hair back in two direction to show Morphin. Morphin nodded violently in agreement. "Okay then! We better leave before someone comes in."

They both headed for the door. Just before Ukiuku put her hand on the slide it opened before her, reveling a familiar pocker-faced girl. "What are you doing, Ukiuku?" She asked plainly. Ukiuku jumped back a few inches at Anna's entrace, "Oh! A-anna! I was just, um. Ukiuku and Morphin were getting something for Tamao-er, Tamo!" She stuttered.

Anna blink a few times. "What's going on, Ukiuku?"

"What does Anna mean?" She was trying to put on the sweet and innocent act, which never worked on a girl like Anna.

Silence and stares.

Ukiuku sighed, "Anna I need to explain something to you, please understand I had no choice." Morphin continued to hide in her hair.

"Go on."

Back in the kitchen, Ren and Tamao were singing show toons. In the living room, Lyserg had fallen asleep, dreaming of what it would be like if he and Ukiuku were in London where he was letting her meet his parents. Yoh and Horohoro were playing a witless game of chess in a room somewhere in the house, where Manta had joined in visiting, scoffing at every wrong move played on the chess board. And last, Pirika was smoking a secret ciggarette, trying to figure out all the secrets that no one would tell her.

Such a normal night in the Asakura house, neh?

------

HA! I finished the majority of this in 2 hours! HOW SLOW AM I! I know you all are wondering WHY IS SHE NOT TELLING US ABOUT THE FRIGGIN' CHARACTER! WELL! It's because I am putting suspence in the scenes, building a relationship with the characters, letting specific characters learn about her, creating a purpose for ukiuku, and making tension between people! HAHAHA!

You know, I always pictured Pirika as a good smoker.

Sorry for the late and short chappie, but I couldn't think of any way to continue. The next one is when Tamao and Ukiuku go shopping! YEAH!


	8. The Arrival of To Many Things To List

Okay, by popular demand I am releasing top secret information about what happened to Ukiuku before she came to the Asakura Residents. You won't really like it, but it's there.

Disclaimer; (I forgot about this poking machine) I poke don't poke own poke Shaman poke KING! poke, I don't own Final Fantasy, and I don't own Victoria's Secret. I do own "Wild Little Chisa", "Jazzy Sister Miyu", "The Traffic Jammin' Report of the Day", "The Sweet Sentinel network", "The Lively Shallow Spot", Ajimu, Aria , and Ukiuku cause I thought hard on making these and you people who want to steal want them cause dey are so KEWLLLLL! (just kidding...-or-am-I?-)

Dedications; I will thank the gracious, sagacious, stupendious, and uhh, really cool people that are Arina666, TinGxNae, and Jeanne Diethel! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE TO DEATH! YEAH YOU GUYS!

The Arrival of to many things to actually list one by one.

"There is a shyness about me, and I really need to get out more."

-Priscilla Presley

"Wake up, Tamo!" Ukiuku yelled, shaking Tamao by the shoulders violently. She tried gently tapping her at first, but throwing water didn't even work so she resorted to this.

"No!" Tamao yelled subconsciously, her eyes slowly fluttered open. She groggily sat up in her futon and rubbed her eyes. Once she got a good yawn out of her lungs she blinked a few times at Ukiuku who was staring at her intently "What are you doing up this early? It's 5 a.m."

"No it's not, it's 10 o'clock!" Ukiuku replied, pointing to her alarm clock.

"WHAT? How did I sleep that late!" She screeched.

"Yoh told Ukiuku to turn off her alarm clock" Ukiuku replied calmly.

Tamao's eyes narrowed, "Now why did Yoh say that?"

Ukiuku glanced up at the ceiling curiously and put a finger to her chin in question "He said that Tamo needed more sleep, so Ukiuku turned off her alarm clock and Yoh put cold medicine in her cola drink!"

"Well Yoh is in trouble, and what did anyone do about breakfast?"

"Yoh tried to make something, but he burnt the muffins he was making and then the firemen came because there was so much smoke. Then he told Ukiuku to wake Tamo up because you slept a good 15 hours."

"I slept 15 hours because of cold medicine and no alarm clock? That is amazing" Tamao huffed a big sigh before approaching Ukiuku and patting her on the head, "Well it's not that bad, Yoh has done worse, and you are using pronouns so it's Okay."

"Good! Now Ukiuku and Tamo get to go shopping!" She exclaimed.

"Right, I'll bathe, put on something decent, and we'll go, Okay"

"Kay!"

-------------

"Why didn't Yoh just ask Ukiuku to make breakfast in the first place?" Ukiuku asked, flipping a pancake gracefully into the air then catching it on a stack on others. She handed the plate they were on to Yoh.

"I guess it didn't cross my mind that you could cook." Thanking her he then sat down at the table. "Ukiuku?"

"Chess?" She was busy flipping things.

"Do you remember anything before you came here?"

Ukiuku stopped for a moment to let the words sink in.

"I know it's a delicate subject for you, but I was just wondering and-"

"It's Okay, Yoh" She cut him off, her voice changed from it's usual happy tone. Yoh looked at her with much more concern. "I know I have to tell you, of all people, sooner or later."

"You don't have to..."

"I want to." She paused then started. " I remember a man yelling at me, he was fairly categorized as old and had this long white beard. It was very unhealthy hair, matched the rest of him pretty well. He said something about a girl named Matilda, but I doubt that was me. I mean, come on do I look like a Matilda?" She turned around to look at Yoh. He had stood up to move toward her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You can stop if you want." He said in a quiet voice.

Ukiuku shook her head, "After that he left, I can't remember what he said, but I know I was bound up and couldn't move. Then this lady came in through a door at the top of this staircase, it was really dingy and gray, but she was in this old timey white gown that made her really angelic. She put her hand to my head and there was a light. I woke up and was in this park, it was dark and raining. I saw this pack of dogs, all foaming at the mouth, they were very intimidating so I ran. I ran until I saw a house with a light on, yours, and when I knocked on the door I looked back and the dogs were gone but I thought they would come back so I kept knocking until Tamao came to the door. I can't even remember what I was thinking that night, and I don't think I want to." By this time a few small tears were gently streaming down her face. Yoh pulled her toward her, letting her bury her head into his shoulder. "I know I don't sound believable but I don't what else to say, that's all I know."

"It's Okay, shhh." He stroked the back of her hair like he would a child, coaxing her to be calm. "You don't have to explain anything else, it's Okay."

"Thank you, Yoh." She whispered, "Anna knows already. Please don't make me tell anyone else."

"I won't."

------

"Tamao!" Anna yelled from the outside of the girls bathroom, "Hurry up!"

"I'll be out in a minute Anna!" She yelled back, grabbing a towel of the rack and turning to water pressure from high to low. She splashed water on her face one last time before shutting it all the way off, then she stepped out of the shower slowly. She pulled the towel around her tightly chest, covering herself before she yelled. "You can come in Anna!"

Anna pushed the door open to reveal herself in a bathrobe with a small basket full of soaps, hair care products, a toothbrush and toothpaste. "What are you and Ukiuku going to do in town today?"

Tamao pulled another towel and dried off her hair in front of the large mirror. "We need to buy some groceries and I want to get her some clothes. Would you like to join us Anna, it'll be fun." Tamao looked away from her own reflection to Anna's.

"Maybe I should, I need to keep the finances in this house in order from now on." She stepped onto the bed of the shower while slipping out of her robe with the curtain closed.

"She seems excited, or rather she is. Ukiuku has been stuck in the house, but I wonder where she came from before. You can't help but wonder, right?" She ran a brush through her hair to aid in drying it faster.

"Right," Anna whispered, her hand gently turned the knob to cold pressure. The water seemed to pierce her skin when it was at such a low temperature. "Cold water will strengthen your bones. Don't you want to be strong, Anna? You're so small." someone once told her that old phase. She thought more on the phrase and less on the person who said it, naturally she couldn't remember who told her this. The tiny hairs on her legs began to stand on end in the cool water. She shivered, even though she was use to cold showers.

"Are you Alright, Anna?" Tamao asked through the fabric curtain.

"I'm fine, just alittle chill from the water." She pulled at her flesh, somehow she thought, to search for warmth.

"I must have used a lot of hot water, sorry about that." Tamao apologized.

"Don't worry," She calmed herself so her voice wouldn't crack, "You go ahead so you can get yourself and Ukiuku ready, Okay?"

"Alright Anna, we will ready in about half an hour. Take you time." Tamao rushed to the door before Anna could say anything back.

-----

"Ukiuku!" Tamao yelled into the kitchen after she had gotten herself dressed in her usual white shirt and black pants, not to mention a very cute pink hearted shoulder strap bag. She walked into Anna's room where Ukiuku was sitting on the floor playing with a deck of cards. "We are going to leave in about 20 minutes. Okay, Sweetie?"

Ukiuku didn't answer. Instead she just picked up a card that was facing down, then she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tamao was trying to put in a pair of small heart earrings.

"Someone will die today." She spoke solemnly.

"What?" Tamao slowly turned around at this statement.

"Someone and undeserving of a punishment will die today. That's what she says." Ukiuku put the card in her hand into the pile.

"Who are you talking about?" Tamao's face didn't become frightened but more concurred about the possibility that Ukiuku might be making something up.

"Mother, she says this. She says to help this person from dying in a market, I don't where or who. They need help, Tamo." She started to pull the pile into a straight, flawless deck until she started to shuffle them again.

"I don't understand, who is your mother, and why would she tell you someone will die today?" Tamao lowered herself to the floor in front of Ukiuku.

Ukiuku ignored her question for a moment. She, instead stuck the deck of cards out to Tamao. "Pick one." Was all she said.

Confused, Tamao took one from her, not asking why. She stared at her card she got from the bottom of the deck, the Ace of Hearts. Ukiuku pulled the card from her hand gently to look at it. "She's not my mother," she went back to a previous question. "She's just, Mother."

"Alright then." Tamao replied, not wanting to push the subject anymore, "I wanted you to borrow some clothes of mine, Okay?"

Ukiuku nodded, a smile creeping in her lips as her eyes softened even more. Leaving Tamao to wonder where this girl had gotten those cards in the first place

---------

At first Tamao thought nothing of what Ukiuku had told her earlier. She told Anna, still not thinking much on it. Anna told her that they had both experienced strange things before they thought were nothing. It would be smart to keep a close eye on this new girl. Anna words had only given Tamao suspicion that she wasn't telling her everything. Though, in all fairness, Tamao wasn't asking.

None the less, Tamao kept a close eye on Ukiuku while they went shopping.

The threesome's first stop was a clothing store. Tamao drove(A/n) them all in a small, old model, white car Anna bought last year at a mush too cheap price for such a good automobile. Tamao had no say in the choice of music for the car ride, Anna did and she felt like listening to Dido. They would have if Anna had not found out that Yoh stole her CD, again(a/n). They resorted in tuning into a radio station Anna choose, a talk radio station.

"It's Wild Little Chisa(a/n) and Jazzy Sister Miyu here with the Traffic Jammin' Report for the Day." Radio chat host Chisa recited in a young, high pitched voice

"Most of you are probably on your way to lunch whether at home or some little eating-out place you find homey. Either way you have a good chance of being in traffic." Went Miyu's bouncy, female gruff voice.

"AS ALWAYS!" They both chanted in unison.

"Do you really like to listen to this, Anna?" Tamao asked, almost unsure she should wonder why again.

"I find that the weather and news reports are accurate for such a station." She replied from beside the pink haired girl.

"Who are these people?" Ukiuku quizzically asked from the back seat.

"They are just talk radio hosts. They tell people things that they want to hear, like the news and weather, and sometimes they will just chat about anything relevant to anything if they want." Tamao explained as she passed a red convertible on the freeway. Ukiuku just "awed" the statement, listening intently to Chisa and Miyu's conversation.

"There's going to be a slight chance of rain around the late evening, otherwise we have a light cloud cover over our azure dreamin' sky for the rest of the day." Miyu said as she read her printed report.

"In other news, a series of robberies have been spotted today in the entire market district of our home city Funbari. Watch out for you people who like to do shopping on Thursdays!" Chisa read next.

"I think I'll buy that CD and blouse next week." Miyu said, rather loudly for she was slouching back in her chair in the small studio room. Large head phones on, pulling back her short, orange hair.

"I have to buy a present for my nephew who's birthday is in four days." Chisa nervously chewed on the end of her yellow pencil.

"Order online. I see you do it on you laptop when you think no one is looking. He loves those video games, uhhh, Final Fantasy. You could get him the games, and they have those movies."

"I told you to stop breathing down my neck when I'm working." Chisa was getting frustrated.

"Oh, and the things you like to buy on those sites. What was that one site called, Victoria's Secret?"

"OKAY! Let's go to the phones! Who wants to start up a new conversation. Let's talk about this new series on the Sweet Sentinel network, that new show The Lively Shallow Spot." Chisa quickly changed the subject as she punched the first button that lighted up on her phone line. "Hi, this is Wild Little Chisa and you're on The T.J. hour. What's on your mind?" She pulled a stay black hair from her many and pushed it back behind her ear.

"Do you have any catalogues from Victoria's Secret?" A weak, nasally, teenage male voice asked on the line.

"AND THE Next Caller, please! -why do you say things!- If this isn't about the show, please hang up."

"No, this is about that robbery report if you don't mind me asking." A quiet female voice said.

"Not at all, go ahead, what's your name?" Miyu added in before Chisa could say anything against it.

"My name is Arai, and do you know the last place this guy was spotted? Was he armed?"

"It said around that cheap little district that has those really fatty foods. Just some big grocery stores not worth going to. They think he was armed, but it could easily have been a fake gun. Don't worry, Arai. He doesn't sound like that big of a threat." Chisa spoke reading her report again. "Next caller."

"How do they know it's a man?" Ukiuku said back in the car.

"What do you mean?" Tamao asked keeping her eyes on the road while rotating her head a bit to hear her better.

"That Chisa woman never said it was a man, then that other lady just assumed."

"Most of the felons in this case are usually male, everybody just assumes these days." Anna imputed.

"Okay." Ukiuku was silent for the rest of the trip.

A few slow minutes passed as The Traffic Jammin' show continue through many topics. Ranging from what Chisa can buy for her nephew, to what size underwear does Chisa wear, then all the way to what fish should Miyu get for her tank in the duo's apartment. Believe it or not the two women are more than just friends. Tamao finally was granted to relief of shutting of the station when they pulled into the parking lot of the clothing store.

"That's the end of T.J. hour, hope you come back next time!" Tamao said imitating the CO-host Chisa. Ukiuku giggled at her annoyance.

"They aren't that bad." Anna said, stepping out of the car as soon as they were parked. She grabbed her little black purse and threw it on over her shoulder.

"Oh, let's forget about them. Time to go shopping." Tamao pulled her purse to her too, as well as Ukiuku.

They stepped into the small cheery boutique. Immediately, a bouncy, young, blonde, with the name tag Ajimu visible, ran up to them, "Miss Anna, Miss Tamao so glad to see you again! Are you checking to see if those boots you like are instock? I'm sorry but they won't be here until next week."

"Don't worry, we're here to shop for a new wardrobe for our friend." She placed a hand on Ukiuku's shoulder. "She needs every thing."

"Oh, that's wonderful. Would you like any help?" She inquired, containing more spice and caffine than that of "Wild Little Chisa".

"Don't worry, we know our way around here fairly well." Tamao replied in a sugar-coated phrase to get the woman away from the three. She was successful as the blonde just smiled and quickly frolicked away in her own pleasent sence. "Thank goodness she only works here part time." Tamao said when she was out of sight.

"Why does Tamo say that? She was nice." Ukiuku wondered, scuttleing behind she and Anna.

"You see those green shoes in the window?" Anna pointed to a pair of emerald green boots on display in the front. "Those are the ones she said weren't in stock, but clearly they are. We buy things she doesn't think are our "style", so we decided to annoy her twice as much as she does us."

"Huh?"

"We tell her to reserve things for us we know she will protest against if should could, but if she does to our faces we can report her to the boss and she might loose her job."

"Oh," Ukiuku didn't really understand, but she didn't even want to.

Tamao and Anna lead her to a small area of assorted clothing, shirts, skirts, pants, anything nessecary. Tamao pulled a soft silken shirt made of purple fabirc from a circuclar rack. She grabbed Ukiuku and placed it in front of her bust, "This might work well," She thought out loud. She hung the shirt over her arm, while Ukiuku browsed around the clothing for something or nothing. She fingered through the shirts eyeing a small orange blouse. Simple cotton with a tiny circus elephant sown on the front(a/n). "What about this, Tamo?" She asked, pulling it off the rack.

Tamao took another red shirt off, "Good eye, that's perfect for you." She back up from where she was to meet with Ukiuku's head level, "I bet even Lyserg would like it." She whispered in her ear, while she blushed furiously.

Ukiuku just giggled off the feeling of embarrassment. "Very funny, Tamo." She turned to look through things again.

Anna was off looking at pairs of pants and skirts, she really wasn't paying much attention to anything. She was retracing things over and over again in her head. The things Ukiuku had told her didn't make much sence, they were pieces of a puzzle she had to place together, but she didn't know what the outcome would be. Still she thought of possibilities, also ruling out what wouldn't pan out. Ukiuku had told Anna that she began a steady pace of remembering things in her sleep. She explained that there was a boy, two girls and a dog. No other details were necessary to mention, they were all of how she was wondering around the night before she made her way to the Asakura Residents after an old woman told her she would be welcome there. Anna was right after all, the house had a reputation for taking in freeloaders. One thing was very clear when Anna finished talking with the girl the night before, Ukiuku must not tell anyone what she had told her until Anna had a plan. And that might take a while to develop.

--------

Author's note 1, I have no idea what the driving age is in Japan, so just pretend because I don't have any time to look it up.

Author's note 2, I have been DIEING to put in that bit.

Author's note 3, I used the name Chisa because she is the voice actress of Tenchi Muyo's Sasami, she also did a radio show and a bunch of other voices. Chisa's really cool!

Author's Note 4, I had a shirt like this once, but it was 25 polyester and bitchin'.

There it is! I have no regrets in the text (except it took me three days to write it all). It's long and I put hard work into it, no complaints PLEASE! ( -crying)

Oooohh, what will Anna's plan be? Why did I mention a robber? Why did Ukiuku have to lie to Yoh? Who will die today? Why did Tamao pick the Queen of Hearts? Will Chisa finally get her expensive lingerie in the mail?

Find out next time OOONNNN, ALL I CAN HEAR IS LOVE & CHEER! (shortened title is either Love&Cheer or L&C)


	9. Ukiuku's voice fills the pages

In order to avoid any death threats from people (haven't got any) I will start this up again.

Any rants? My birthday was on the 25 of June, I will soon go to choir camp (it does exist), and I get to go to six flags for free! Woot!

Anything about the story that I didn't mention in the last chapter? Only that I hope I spelt most of the crap right because I FINALLY used a spell check. Yeah... And also you should know that when I told about that Ukiuku lied to Yoh. Here's a clue. She said that when she droped into the Asakura Residents for the first time it was RAINING, does the first chapter say dat? Ha haahahahahahahahaahahaha I'm so evil, aren't I?

Anyway, on with dis shit.

This story is going to under go a small one chapter change for this update. It's a flashback, not really that, but just something that tells about Ukiuku's past because you see all those movies and shows that have flashbacks for no paticular reason other than to explain stuff to just the viewer. Enjoy! Even though it is an uber weird chapter!

Dedications; Arina666, and Holy Girl, You Guys ROCK! Please, more of you sweeties must review. If more people review I will update more, DEAL?

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king but I do own Ukiuku but since it's not copywrited someone could probably come along and steal her cept for the fact that there a date on the chapters and when I made this story but she's not even that much of a cool character so why would you want to steal her?

"Always behave like a duck -- keep calm and unruffled on the surface but paddle like the devil underneath." - Jacob Braude

Ukiuku's voice fills the pages.

Mom told me today that my Father would be away for a few days on buissness. I didn't understand what his buissness was, who could blame me I was very young. I still needed Mom, my nanny. Mom's such a nice lady she makes me forget about my real Mother. I remember that Mom would give me two oranges every Sunday morning. Mom's blonde hair smelt like oranges, that's why she gave me them. I would sit at my Father's elegrant round table and pick away all the rind and the white skin while Mom washed dishes. I took so much time that I tired of them and didn't eat a bit. Mom would take them and squeeze the juice from the fruit into a bowl that she placed aside for late, so she said. I knew after many Sundays that she made a hair balm out of them. Mom hated her hair, she said it was flimsy, limp, and possessed no color. That's what the oranges were for, she didn't have pretty hair but it smelt like a orchard of orange trees. I love oranges.

Mom woudl play with me in my room too. I have so many dolls there I could make an entire city with every single person living just to live. My Father says that people don't know why they live sometimes, he hates those people. He says that they need to be put in their places, but I don't know about that.

Those were nice days, I think. They ended quickly, I remember the end quite well. Mom woke me up one morning, I was older than before, and talked in a quiet voice saying that she loved me and I needed to know the truth. She gave me an envelope and told me to never open it until... She left

I saw Mom on the news this morning. The reporter said that she was in an accident. She died, in a slow painfull death. My Father saw the news too and then told me to go to my room. He took all the TVs out of the house, except the one in his room. I sat in on my bed that morning, still having all those dolls scattered out on the floor like when Mom was here. When My Mom was here. I don't know, but some little switch in my mind clicked on and I tore through the room to find the envelope she had given me. I saw her signiature was on the front so I opened it very carefully. Inside it's contents was a small cassette tape, a few buissness papers, a que card with a date scribbled on it, and an orange rind. I pulled out the tape, instinctively putting it in my tape player. Mom's voice came on through the speakers. She talked about these people who were destined to befall the good of the world and I needed to help since she couldn't anymore, she wanted me to meet these people, you have to do this, you have to do that. She talked about how my Father didn't have all the time he wanted, he has a weak point, he can't buy his way through everything, he has a secret that needs to be exposed, he deserves to die.

That last word. Die, it switched my brain back to what it was. I broke down and cried. I hadn't cried before. I didn't cry when I was born, I just screamed. I didn't cry when I grazed my knee at the age of 6 when I fell off my bike, I just clenched my teeth and yelled. I didn't cry when my cat died, I just thought it was cat, it didn't love me. I didn't cry when my Mother died, she wasn't faithfull to my Father, she drank, she burned money, she thought I was a servent to her, I was just a little girl. I only cried for Mom, she cared about me. Maybe she was only there to spy on my Father, but what about the orange rind? What about when she woke me up to tell me she was leaving? She said she loved me. I love her, I love oranges.

-----

What happened two years ago, that was all in the past. I spied on my father just the way Mom had done before. She said my bastard father had a weakness, me. He wouldn't lay a hand on me the wrong way. I was all that was left in his world. A good point in this story would be that my father's buissness would be dry as a bone and dead by now, right? No, it was still thriving as always. Nothing had changed for him. Mom left, Mom died, he didn't care. Mom was my territory. She wasn't replaced by some bad excuse nanny, he didn't even suggest it once. I was old enough to take look out for myself, I'm fourteen now. I'm not the average fourteen year-old, though. Instead of after school programs, I dug up dirt on my father and sent it into an organization that would be his demise. Mom was right, he deserved to die. I found that he stole money, he ran other good-willed people into the ground, and he had a hand in the deaths of so many people, including Mom.

Today I have to get onto a plane and go to Japan. That's what it said on the que card Mom gave me. It took a long while of stealing money from my father and earning some on my own to buy a ticket and one day hotel stay, especialy with no one questioning my actions. In the end it will all be worth it. I won't let Mom's death be in vain.

------

Alright, now you guys know some stuff about Ukiuku's past and somewhat about what the hell she's doing at the Asakura Residents. Now you know who the Mother Ukiuku was talking about in the last chapter, good thing that all came together right. I really had no idea how this was all going to work but it did! Yeah!

Okay, I'll get back to the story in the next chapter, kay kittens?

Read and Review sweeties!


	10. The Arrival of Fun to Come

Another update, what did people think of the last chapter? Yes, weird, but I got more of Ukiuku's past out. And I mostly needed to update to avoid any death threats by my friend, Cindy. Yeah, Cindy I know that was you!

Dedications; Holy Girl and Rina the Arina666. You two are so amazing that you have so much patience in such an unattentive writer like me.T-T(cry)

Disclaimer; I don't own Shaman King. Now you can kill this thing, Cindy. (Cindy comes out with bugs eyes and a meat clever)

_"If you reveal your secrets to the wind you should not blame the wind for revealing them to the trees." - Khalil Gibran _

Through the midist of multi-designed clothing hung array in all directions inside the small dressing room, green carpet barely visible under everything from shirts and shoes, while a pair of small feet in cotton socks were trying to not step on anything expensive. Ukiuku had been pulled into everything thing at Tamao's and Anna's disposale. Even an embarrasing plaid skirt that a japanese school girl wouldn't even wear was given to her.

Somehow she had been fitted into a 70's style dress with white and light blue stripes. It didn't exactly match her paticular female form. Ukiuku felt like a life sized doll at this point, and not the ones that seem to have botox, a doll that is frowning. Thus far she had been in pain from a tight shoe shoved on by Tamao and she'd fallen into embarssment when she tripped over a clearence bin, attracting a lot of glares for personel of the store.

"Tamo..." Ukiuku whined. "Can we go now?"

Tamao looked up, as she was on the floor, from her work of fluffing up the bottom of a pink dress Ukiuku was trying on. "We're having so much fun, why stop now."

"Ukiuku is umcomfortable." She groaned, begging her pink haired friend to let her leave.

-----------

Meanwhile back at the Asakura Residents a normal day was proceding, at least a normal one when Anna was out.

"What do you want on your pizza, guys!" Yoh exclaimed from the kitchen, his hesitation present since the other line was ringing.

"Pepperoni and squid!" He yelled back, his way of multi-tasking since he was also playing a racing game with Ren.

"I want sasauge!" Ren shouted just before he ran Horo Horo off the road.

"That's not fair, Ren!" Horo Horo exclaimed.

"If the game allows it, it's fair!" Ren retorted.

"Evil Chinese boy!"

"Pig-headed Ainu!"

"Dumb-asses," Yoh sighed.

"Moshi-Moshi. J-Pizza, how may I help you?" A woman on the other line announced.

"Ah, yes, I'd like to order three extra large pizzas, one with pepperoni and squid, one with sasauge, and one with hamburger, please. And I'd like them delivered." He recited.

"Alright, sir. And don't worry, Asakura-Sama , I have delivered to you enough times to memorize the way to your home." The young lady said.

Yoh laughed lightly, "I think Anna has gone out shopping way too many times lately, Arai."

"I think it's okay since you guys order so much on those days." Arai replied, the both laugh alittle.

"Thank you Arai, I'l see you in a bit." Yoh hung up the phone and left for the living room.

"Hey Yoh, is that cute delivery girl coming?" Horo Horo asked, untangeling himself from the video game controller cords that Ren wraped around his neck.

"Yeah, Arai's coming. You like her, huh?"

"Is he that obvious?" Ren asked asarcastically, sipping on a can of some odd sort of soda.

"For once I agree with the Nazi Chinese bastard here." Horo Horo said, taking aim at throwing the controller at Ren head. Ren counter attack by chunking his right inbetween Horo Horo's nose, and that made blunette fall backwards, also whacking the back of his skull into the game console.

"Would have been funnier if he was electicuted." Ren did a double take when an idea involing his odd drink came into play. He was taking aim in midair when Yoh stopped his action in one sentence.

"If you throw that you get to take Horo Horo to the hospital this time." Yoh slumped into the large arm chair closest to the door.

"Oh, yeah, Anna wasn't to thrilled about the bill." Ren sipped on the can of weird crap.

"Coffee is easier to get rid of than the chared carpet. Then what happens to Anna's favorite game?" Yoh stated lazily, and let out a strange almost angsty sigh.

Ren raised an eyebrow at his friend's unethical attitude. "What's been up with you lately, Yoh?" Ren asked.

Horo horo jolted himself upright for no paticular reason other than to butt into the conversation, "Yeah, it's not like you to be so... Well, so sad really."

"Meat head is right, you're beyond distressed." Ren attracted another evil look from Horo Horo.

"Gaahh," Yoh groaned, "Anna's birthday is in just two weeks and she's been acting so much nicer so I think that's a big hint to buy her something special. I don't know what to get her though, and she's shopped for just about every option I had in mind. I'm at a dilema." He threw his head back in desperation against the plush seating, dropping the back out his palm onto his forehead as he layed astray.

"Maybe she wants you to make a memory instead of something of material value." Ren suggested. Yoh agreed with a small, "yeah."

"Some carnival's gonna be in town in two weeks, you could take her there." Horo Horo said.

"Anna's not to big on going out just the two of us." Yoh doddled on his words, wondering as to why.

"Well, I'll go with you!" Horo Horo exclaimed.

"No offense, but she's not to big on you either, Horo Horo." The Ainu fell backwards intentionally.

"My friend and I will join you and Anna, Yoh." Ren said, oh so calmly.

Yoh and Horo Horo both turned to the chinese boy with strange glances. "What friend?" They both inquiried.

"Just a girl" He muttered before downing the last of his soda.

"And all this I was thinking you were gay, Renny." Horo Horo slapped Ren on the back for his love triumph, yet he didn't think his actions out properly. You can guess where that empty soda can ended up.

Ukiku was shocked when she finally met the face of a clock in the late afternoon that day. The threesome had spent more than 6 hours at the boutique just forcing this poor girl into every outfit the store had to offer. As they all left the store a brisk wind blew by signaling that nightfall was around the bend. Ukiuku was thankful for that since she didn't even have enough energy to breath faster than her pace at the moment let alone go shopping in another store.

"Ukiuku is tired," She said in a very small voice, trudging behind Tamao and Anna weakly.

"We don't have to go grocery shopping today," Tamao replied.

Ukiuku let out a sigh of releif, but that didn't last long when Tamao finished with "We can do that tomorrow!"

Ukiuku would have cried on que if something hadn't caught her eye. There was a flyer hooked under the windsheild of Tamao's white car in the parking lot. "What's that," She pointed toward the peice of paper billowing in the wind.

They all quickened their pace a few steps to see what it was, Anna was the first there. "Oh, it's a flyer for the annual carnival in two weeks, it's a really big event around here." She said to Ukiuku, "It's quite fun. They've got all sorts of contests, rides, games and things." She turned to Tamao. "You know I've been planning for Yoh and me to go on my birthday. He's been pulling his hair out worrying about what we're going to do, I think he's just nervous for us to go out on our own."

"Well, I'm going with someone we can make it a double date" She stated.

"A triple date." Ukiuku said from the other side of the car.

Anna and Tamao both looked at her quizzicaly. Ukiuku ripped the flyer from the window to keep before she faced her friends, "Ukiuku will ask Lyserg."

----------

As all the girls drove away back home a hooded figure kept a close eye. One who was hiding behind the brick building not to far away.

"The first plant of the mission was set, next is the exposure to alittle lime light so she can have nice green leaves." The figure said into a black cellphone.

"What are you talking about, Maemi? Did she get the flyer or not?" An annoyed male voice said from the other line.

"It's code you idiot, if we're going to do this whole stealth shit you've gotta talk code." Maemi practically yelled back.

"Just get back here before I call off your taxi and you have to walk." A click, then dial tone. Maemi growled, putting away the phone in her jacket pocket. She pulled on the hood strings to hide her what use to be much longer lemon yellow hair.

-------

Note that I have no idea what day Anna's real birthday is, but so far nobody I know has a clue either.

I know it's been a looooooooooooooooooong time since I've updated, but I've been uber uber uber busy with my camp stuff, and summer stuff, and ploting the death of my brothers friend who's obsessed over Naruto and Sasuke, and then the back to school stuff.

SORRRRRRRY!

-Selfia


	11. The Arrival of t3h not so Akward!

**My Goddess I'm such a damn idiot!!! I thought I would have time for this but I'm behind MAJORLY!!!! Sorrrrrry for no updates, heres a chapter that's pretty cute, nothing exciting but an update and LysergXUkiuku stuff.**

**Anyway, it's time for a new chappie. **

**----**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Shaman King, whop-de-friggin'-do**

**Dedications;...no reviews means no dedications... :p :( that makes me really sad your guys, summer is just around the bend so I'll be posting more chappies and much better stuff. The plot is thickening, it's going to be great! I just need some moral support here!**

_**"There is no charm equal to tenderness of heart"**_

**-Jane Austen**

**With a mear two steps into the living room Ukiuku collapsed onto the floor with a very loud squeak followed by strange sounding groans.**

**Horo horo looked at her then at Tamao and Anna to say "You killed her. Yoh! They've become zombies!" Pointing a accusing finger at them.**

**Anna looked over to Yoh, Yoh to Anna, "Don't worry, I hid all the games twenty minutes ago in the liqour cabnet."**

**"Locking away dangerous Horo horo devices seems to be the only good use for that old thing," Tamao stated, setting three bags of clothes on top of Ukiuku. The girl didn't budge.**

**Anna held back a dignified scoff. "Horohoro, help Ukiuku into the kitchen."**

**"Do I need my gun?" He asked, holding up the console controller.**

**"Just go!" She commanded while throwing a shoe directly at his forehead, sending him flying into the background.**

**Tamao bent down toward Ukiuku's tattered and torn body, so to speak, to see if her pupils were dialated. They weren't, so she just grabbed all the bags and a foot, dragging them to her room.**

**--**

**"Hey, Ukiuku, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lyserg asked, peeking into the kitchen full of girls, including the non-existant Horo horo, trying to hide the surprise he had for Ukiuku in his semi-sweaty palms.**

**"Oh, Anna look at the time," Tamao commented looking at her wrist as if there was a watch. "We should order the pizza before they close, we'll just take the phone." She dragged both Anna and a cordless phone out of the kitchen, whether they wanted to or not, leaving Ukiuku and Lyserg alone once again.**

**"Uhhh," Lyserg stammered stepping in pass the walls of the kitchen, oh how he wished he was a fly upon those walls.**

**"What is it, Lyserg?" Ukiuku asked him with a smile, placing the bowl that was ment for ice cubes onto the countertop.**

**Lyserg stumble at the attention he gained from her that moment, even though he saw it comeing, "Well, I have something I thought you might like that I picked up at work."**

**"Oh, that is so kind of Lyserg! Where do you work?" She asked, getting all excited.**

**"At a bookstore down town, you'd like it there. Anyway, since you are so attached to Morphin I thought this might be suitable for the two of you." He pulled a small paperbound book from his pocket and showed it to Ukiuku.**

**Ukiuku's eyes lit up when she saw it's cover, a small pink faerie smelling a water lily twice her size. She gently took it from Lyserg's hand to hold it toward the light, she spunn around hugging the book to her chest tightly. "It's wonderfull Lyserg! Thank you!"**

**"You really like it that much?" Lyserg was partially surprised by her responce.**

**"Yes! Ukiuku loves it. And Ukiuku has something for Lyserg as well." She remembered.**

**"Really?" He sounded surprised.**

**She reached into her pocket and pulled out the flyer that she had found on Tamao's car window. She unfolded the paper and held it out to Lyserg, the title had already started to fade from being crushed.**

**"What? Oh, yeah it's that cranival, it's a really weird thing. The date that it comes on changes one month every year, so it's not really as annual as you'd think. What about it?" He asked, slightly oblivious as to why she was even pointing it out.**

**"Ukiuku wanted to know if Lyserg would go with her."**

**Lyserg was shocked. That's all there is to it, he's just shocked.**

**Despite his loss of having the element of testorterone, he pulled himself up and said the dumbest thing. "Why would you want to go with me?"**

**"You're so kind to Ukiuku, she's has never had someone that has been as kind to her as Lyserg has." She said smiling.**

**"Well, uh, then I'd love to go." He stuttered**

**"Really?"**

**"You can count on me."**

**"Hurray! I've got to tell Tamo!" And with that she ran out the door as happy as can be.**

**Lyserg stared at the wall motionlessly with a huge grin on his face. "I'm the stupidest guy who ever lived..."**

**-------**

**-- ( -myface)**

**I am content with the chapter.**

**I know know know know, this whole story is getting boring with the constant fluffiness every where but I will introduce some awesomely stupid characters next issue and I promise that it will be and update within the next month. I promise!!!!**


	12. A Ki experience Oh, How I hate this cre

Dedications for unwilling models; Thank you to Brian Glover playing Mousey, Dillon South playing Dillon and Amber Englart as Maemi Levington. Let's give them a round of applause! clapclapclap (oh and in real life, Dillon isn't so angsty, Brian isn't so hyper, and Maemi well, she's kind accurate for Amber but not bisexual)

Disclaimer!!;I don't own Shaman King, but all my charries are mine mine and mine!!

Dedications; My greatest people of all time only get these and this time Rosa Gigantea en bouton  
gets the gold! I lurve you too! Hope you had a happy birthday!

_"To be stupid, selfish, and have good health are three requirements for happiness, though if stupidity is lacking, all is lost." - _Gustave Flaubert

"And so I conclude, for all the parents that can not explain to their children where babies come from use this, 'A book comes from a story.' Can you believe that, Dillon?!" The strange gay boy explained with a triumph unknown to his make-believe-lover.

A grunt of refusal came from the angst gathered boy to the right of him on the motel bed looking like he was on the verge of crying his lonely heart out once again. "I don't care... I just wanna die."

"Dillon, I still say you should read this Dillon. It's like the greatest book in the world, Dillon." The blonde carebear of a boy ran rampant back towards the coffee maker once more for a refill of tea.

"How many of those have you had, Mousey?" the male, half considered boy or man, Dillon asked lifting his head from the bed covers in which he wanted to smother himself into.

"I think around 6," Mousey took a sip straight from the luke warm pot. "You should really try some Dillon, before I drink it all. Wait! How many calories does it have?! It better not have over 20 a glass, oh! I'm going to kill Maemi if it does! She said it was good for me?!?! You just can't trust forgein things!!" He paused for a moment, his face changing to a happier tone. "I didn't mean that, I love the imports from other countries, especially forgein ones like Japan! I should really write to the editor of that news paper we saw today, it's name was, hmm, I can't remember. It's something like, like..."

"Kyoto Times?" Dillon suggested.

"YEAH! That was the name of the city we were in too! Anyway, I think I should, I mean, we should both write to the editor and tell him about this amazing tea it's just like the best thing in the entire world?!"

"Maybe you'll die of caffeine overdose... Wait, give me some!"

"No it's mine!" Mousey screamed before running into a nearby corner where he sipped his tea with a glare on his face.

"You selfish rat boy!" Dillon accused.

"All you ever want is my body!" He yelled through forming tears. "Why can't you accept me for who I am?!"

"This guy is nuts." Dillon mumbled.

"You would be too if you best friend fed you so much sugar," Maemi said from the entrance of the room, plastic convenient store bag in hand. She dropped her keys on the kitchen counter top, already littered with crumbs from bagels, wantons, twinkies, and cookies.

"Maemi!!" Mousey was by his blonde in two seconds, hugging her tightly around the waist.

"Did you enjoy the tea I got you?" She asked, stroking his soft cream colored hair.

"Yup! I've had a lot of it" He gulped the last of his cup down that he hadn't spilt.

"You never take my safety in account. Do you have any idea how much a danger he is to me?!" Dillon whined. He walked toward Maemi's desk at the back of the room.

The hotel room at the was not as shabby as it may seem. The beds were nicely made. Soft floral printed linens tightly covered the mattress, but flat pillows were the only thing to rest a upon. A small kitchen area was to the left of the door at the front, and a TV with rabbit ears just by it turned on a cooking channel. There was an extra room, in which Maemi inhabited. And a bathroom at the front with a bright yellow at the top. Mousey had almost thrown a fit earlier when he discovered the room came with no blow dryer. The last bit of the room was contained at the back. An extremely messy desk, with cords of all colors, shapes, and sizes littered the area. A computer, mighty in power and accessories but not size sat upon the top for all the witness and worship.

Maemi patted Mousey on the head, "The last thing I worry about is your safety. I'd probably trade a nail file for your eternal soul."

"You don't even take care of your nails" Dillon sneered, crossing his arms.

"That's my point" She said calmly, pulling Mousey off her. "I brought treats if you want them, Dillon," she waved the plastic bag in the air as it rattled. "And mousey gets some vanilla cookies." She poked his nose before she pulled out the suprises inside. Mousey let out a cry of joy as he crushed the package in a hug.

"Did you get more wanton kits?" Dillon asked, moving toward the table.

"I wouldn't dare forget." Maemi replied.

"I wanted take out though," Mousey said with a mouthful of cookies on the floor.

"Take out it is!" Maemi went for the phone in record timing.

"You always take his side!" Dillon yelled.

"Shut it child and eat your twinkies- Yes hello!" Maemi went on with her order.

Dillon fumed for a minute, his evil eye set on Maemi. He felt an annoying presence on his leg, he looked down to see Mousey poking him with his box of cookies. He pushed it as high as it would go to offer him some. Dillon huffed the fell to the ground, taking a friendly cookie and searching in the bag for his lonesome twinkies.

Suddenly, Dillon realized something very important. "Maemi!"

"Yes?!" Her eyes were beaming joyfully, the phone pressed against her shoulder's blue fabric from her hoodie.

"Did you get my deodorant?"

"No.." Her spirits faltered as she continued the phone call.

"Maemi!" Mousey called.

"Yes, dear?!" She beamed brightly again.

"Can we watch Jeopardy after this?"

"Sure," she replied darkly.

Maemi finished the call. She threw the phone on the nearest bed and turned to look at the two men on the floor eating twinkies and cookies. Her frustration rose to the breaking point because of their flakey minds.

"Are you ever going to ask!?!?" She screamed.

"Ask what?" Dillon asked back, not even phased since her anger was normal.

"About the "Mission"? The entire reason we are here?"

"Well, we just figured you'd tell us about it when you got back. I mean, do we really even have to ask? All you did was put a flyer on a big white car. That's not that hard." Dillon said with barely any emotion in his voice.

Maemi just stood there for a second, steaming over what he said. Without another word she stomped off to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Now look what you did." Mousey complained.

"I know. The worst part is, she won't pay for dinner now." They continued to munch on their snacks, wondering if they have any money.

What is clear to everyone at this point is that the team known as Kilimanjaro Infest, Ki, has issues.

----

----

That's it for this chapter! I told you guys I'd have it in by the end of the month!

Next we return with a chapter that goes ahead about 3 weeks and we get ready for the carnival everyone is so excited about.

What hijinks will Ki get into next?!!?1 Find out next issue of L&C!!!!

Ohhhhhhhhh and by the way. I shall show what the models for team Ki look like, only by request. Just ask if you'd like to see them. :)

One more thing! Everyone probably has their own idea of what Ukiuku looks like. I'd really appreciate some fanart of our Heroine.

Last thing I swear. The I'm also taking requests as to what the next edition of the Love and Cheer saga's name should be. So if anyone has any idea's as to what the next name could be, please send them to me!!

My mail to reach me is yahoo with lysergs0girlfriend or my hotmail account is diethel0junkie .

Or perhaps just post them in a review!

I love you all, another chapter should be posted before the end (maybe middle) of next month! See you then!!


End file.
